George's little women
by Dinou
Summary: Izzy et George se trouvent être obligés de faire face à ce qui s’est passé lors de leur nuit de beuverie.


**GREY'S ANATOMY**

**George's**** little women**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance, humour

**Rating **: K+

**Résumé **: Izzy et George se trouvent être obligés de faire face à ce qui s'est passé lors de leur nuit de beuverie.

**Spoiler** : aucun

**Episodes** : 3x19, 3x20

**Disclaimer de l'auteur **: les personnages de « Grey's anatomy » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Note de l'auteur **: c'est ma première histoire sur Grey's Anatomy, ne soyez pas trop méchant dans les reviews !

**Nombre de mots **: 13 886

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Izzy regardait George parler avec sa femme.

Elle se demandait pourquoi ce qu'elle voyait la gênait autant. Après tout, ils étaient mariés et ce n'était pas la nuit qu'elle et George avaient passé ensemble il y a quelques temps qui allait changer la situation. George avait été très claire à ce sujet, cette nuit était une erreur, une grave erreur, une erreur dramatique, qui devait à tout prix être oubliée car George ne voulait pas que Callie le quitte.

Cependant, depuis cette nuit là, leurs relations étaient plus que tendues. Ils ne parvenaient plus à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ni seulement à parler de tout et de rien comme ils le faisaient auparavant. A présent, ne régnaient entre eux que des silences gênés et lorsqu'ils se parlaient, c'était presque uniquement professionnel.

Callie partit, et vue la tête de George, la discussion n'avait pas du être des plus agréables. Lorsqu'il regarda dans sa direction, elle lui fit un léger sourire crispé, auquel il répondit, puis il partit voir ses patients. Izzy souffla et partit à son tour voir ce que le Docteur Bailey lui avait réservé pour le reste de sa journée.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle le soir, elle vit Meredith et son docteur Mamour tendrement enlacés sur le canapé du salon. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence, ils étaient dans leur monde à eux. Izzy réalisa qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir connaître ça avec un homme. Des bras forts où se blottir, ne pas être obligée de parler ou de se rouler sous la couette pour être satisfaite, un homme qui pourrait seulement être là pour elle et la prendre dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas, comme le faisait George avant qu'il ne se marie avec Callie.

Izzy secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de George et elle qui s'insinuaient dans sa tête. Elle monta les escaliers à pas de loup et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas interrompre le couple. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle tomba sur son lit et laissa des larmes coulées sur ses joues, des larmes qu'elle avait retenu toute la journée…

Lorsque Izzy se leva le lendemain matin, elle se trouva une mine affreuse : des cernes sous les yeux, qui eux avaient été rougis par les larmes versées, les traits tirés et le teint blafard. Elle aurait pu faire peur à des enfants, dommage que ce n'était pas la période d'Halloween, elle n'aurait alors pas eut besoin de maquillage.

- « T'as une sale tête », intervint Alex Karev alors qu'il passait devant la salle de bain en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

- « Merci Alex, c'est vraiment ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. » dit elle sur un ton las.

- « Ca va pas ? » demanda t-il en voyant qu'Izzy ne relevait pas comme d'habitude sa remarque.

- « Tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé dans cette situation où tu cherche quelques chose pendant un temps, pour finalement te rendre compte que ce que tu cherche est juste devant toi, mais quand tu t'en rends compte, c'est trop tard. Ce que tu voulais a été pris par quelqu'un d'autre. » dit elle alors.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment comprendre ce que tu dis, ni où tu veux en venir… » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Laisse tomber. » dit elle alors en le poussant hors de la salle de bain, pour pouvoir prendre une douche tranquille.

Alex resta interdit quelques instants à fixer la porte close de la salle de bain. A ce moment là, Derek fit son apparition dans le couloir.

- « Vous vous êtes fait mettre dehors par Stevens ? » demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- « Non, rien de tout ça, mais elle est bizarre en ce moment. »

- « Toutes les femmes sont bizarres. Le jour où vous aurez assimilé cette donnée, alors vous verrez que tout vous paraîtra plus simple. » dit Derek philosophe, en descendant les escaliers, pour se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre une bonne tasse de café.

Alex ne répondit rien et partit vers sa chambre se demandant quel était la cause de ces interrogations de la part d'Izzy : est-ce que ça concernait leur ancienne relation qu'il avait maladroitement essayé de raviver ? est ce que ça concernait Dennis ? ou alors est ce que ça concernait George ? Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation… Mais, il devait bien admettre que de toute façon, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Izzy.

Pendant ce temps là, sous la douche, Izzy essayait d'oublier qu'elle avait failli se dévoiler devant Alex. Mais après tout, se dit-elle, qu'avait-elle failli dire ? Que George lui manquait ? Ce n'était un secret pour personne que c'était de lui dont elle était le plus proche. Alors qu'était-ce ? Izzy dut se faire violence et enfin admettre l'évidence : ce n'était pas seulement l'amitié de George qui lui manquait, mais aussi sa présence, et les mots qu'il avait prononcé avant qu'ils ne passent la nuit ensemble revenaient sans cesse dans la mémoire d'Izzy… Il avait des sentiments pour elle… Il était attiré par elle… Mais devait elle prendre ses « confidences » dues à l'alcool pour argent comptant, ou alors devait-elle mettre ses aveux sous le coup de la quantité importante d'alcool absorbée qui lui avait fait dire n'importe quoi ? Izzy préféra opter pour la deuxième solution : George était un homme marié qui avait dit ces choses à cause de la dispute qu'il avait eut avec sa femme.

Izzy sortit de la douche, s'habilla et partit en direction de l'hôpital sans prendre son petit déjeuner.

Meredith vit la jeune femme partir alors qu'elle et Derek prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Elle n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, si Izzy était partie à toute allure sans prendre le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

Lorsqu'Izzy entra dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital, son cœur s'arrêta de battre : George et Callie échangeaient un baiser des plus torrides. Elle sentit alors des larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle partit vite des vestiaires. Le couple se sépara et George reconnut Izzy de dos alors que la porte se refermait sur lui et sa femme.

- « Qui était-ce à ton avis ? » demanda Callie.

- « Je ne sais pas. » répondit George, sachant que Callie ne supportaient pas les liens qu'il avait avec Izzy.

- « On se voit pour déjeuner ? » demanda Callie alors qu'elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

- « Pas de problème, on se retrouve ici avant d'aller à la cafétéria. » dit il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Callie partit et quelques secondes plus tard Izzy fit à nouveau son entrée dans les vestiaires.

- « Salut. » dit elle simplement en ouvrant son casier.

- « Salut. » répondit George alors que la jeune femme lui tournait le dos.

- « Izzy ? »

- « Oui ? » dit elle en se tournant vers George.

- « Je… pour tout à l'heure… je… »

- « Quoi ? » demanda Izzy en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Rien, oublie ! » dit il en se tournant vers son casier.

Alors qu'Izzy allait parler, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer le Docteur Christina Young. Cette dernière laissa son regard vagabonder entre les deux médecins et trouva étrange les petits regards de l'un et l'autre, et cette tension qui émanait d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard George quitta les vestiaires.

- « Quelle ambiance ! » dit elle en rejoignant son casier.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Izzy.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe avec George ? » demanda Christina, avec sa franchise et son tact naturel.

- « Rien du tout. » dit Izzy.

- « Tu veux faire gober ça à qui ? » demanda Christina.

Izzy ne répondit rien, elle claqua la porte de son casier pour extérioriser sa colère et montrer à Christina que la discussion était finie, et elle quitta les vestiaires.

- « Et ben, si c'est comme ça quand il ne se passe rien, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça donnerait s'il se passait quelque chose. » dit le Docteur Yang en se changeant.

Une fois hors des vestiaires, Izzy se traita mentalement de tous les noms, si Christina avait remarqué quelque chose, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que les autres ne se posent des questions et qu'elle finisse par cracher le morceau sur cette incroyable nuit avec George.

Tous les internes se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard face au Docteur Miranda Bailey, pour que cette dernière les dispache auprès des différents titulaires pour la journée.

- « Karev avec Montgomery, Yang avec Shepperd, Grey avec Sloane, O'malley et Stevens aux dispensaires. » dit le docteur Bailey. Cependant, voyant que personne ne bougeait alors ajouta : « Vous attendez quoi ? Que je vous envoie un faxe ? Allez, tout le monde au boulot ! »

Et les internes partirent en direction de leur poste pour la journée.

Izzy et George partirent avec le Docteur Bailey pour le dispensaire, et vu la taille de la queue en salle d'attente, la journée allait être longue et pas du tout de tout repos.

Cependant, alors qu'elle était en train de parler avec un patient, Izzy se sentit prise de vertiges.

- « Docteur, vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme qu'Izzy auscultait.

- « Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. » dit elle en prenant appuie sur le lit de la patiente pour se tenait debout.

- « Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Oui… » assura Izzy au moment où le Docteur Bailey passait.

- « S'il vous plaît Docteur ? » appela la jeune femme.

- « Je suis le Docteur Bailey, un problème ? »

- « Le docteur Stevens semble souffrante. » dit la jeune.

- « Je vais bien docteur Bailey, c'était juste un petit vertige. Rien de bien méchant, je n'ai pas mangé ce matin c'est tout. » dit elle rapidement à sa supérieure voyant cette dernière froncer les sourcils.

- « Tu es sûre Stevens ? »

- « J'en suis sûre. » dit elle en souriant.

- « Tu viendras me voir quand tu en auras fini avec Madame. »

- « D'accord. » dit elle alors que Miranda partait voir un de ses patients.

- « Vous êtes vraiment pâle docteur. »

- « Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ça va aller ! Après tout, c'est moi le médecin. Donc, si nous reprenions. » dit Izzy à sa patiente.

Une fois qu'elle eut donné son ordonnance à sa patiente, elle partit voir sa supérieure, comme celle-ci le lui avait demandé.

- « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Stevens ? »

- « Rien, je n'ai pas mangé ce matin et comme je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai eut un petit vertige, mais tout va bien, je vous le promets. »

- « Assieds toi. » dit le docteur Bailey.

- « Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien… »

- « Assise ! » ordonna fermement Miranda.

Izzy s'assit alors, ne cherchant pas la confrontation avec sa supérieure, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

- « Remonte la manche de ton bras droit. » ajouta Miranda, ordre auquel Izzy obéit.

Miranda prit une seringue et fit une prise de sang à la jeune femme.

- « Je vous jure que je vais bien. » dit alors Izzy en grognant.

- « Si c'est le cas, je te laisserais tranquille. » dit Miranda en retirant la seringue du bras de la jeune femme. « Mais crois bien que s'il y a quelque chose d'anormale, tu vas entendre parler du pays. Maintenant, retourne travailler, et au moindre vertige tu viens me voir, est-ce que je suis claire ? » demanda t-elle en lançant à la jeune interne son regard le plus menaçant.

- « Très claire. » dit Izzy avant de partir retrouver ses patients.

Miranda arrêta une infirmière et lui demanda d'apporter l'échantillon de sang prélevé sur Izzy au labo pour analyse, en lui disant que ça devait passer en priorité.

Même si elle ne le disait pas, Miranda avait remarqué qu'Izzy semblait ne pas aller bien et elle s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu sombrer dans une grave déprime quelques temps auparavant.

George avait vu le docteur Bailey faire une prise de sang à Izzy. Mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Que se passait il pour que sa supérieure fasse une prise de sang de force à Izzy ? Mas il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas la question de Bailey, et que vu ses rapports tendus avec Izzy, ce n'était pas elle pour le moment qui allait lui dire si quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, il aurait aimé que la jeune femme revienne se confier à lui, comme par le passé. Qu'elle lui dise ce qui la chagrinait et ce qui la faisait rire, il aurait voulu partager avec elle ses problèmes et ses joies depuis qu'il était marié… Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire… Pas en ce moment, et il espérait qu'il pourrait bientôt le faire de nouveau… Elle lui manquait terriblement, plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre, plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire… surtout devant Callie…

Lorsqu'Izzy tourna la tête vers lui, elle vit de l'inquiétude à son égard dans son regard, alors elle fit un sourire réconfortant et porta ensuite son attention sur son patient qui crachait ses poumons.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Docteur Bailey revint vers Izzy.

- « O'malley, tu prends le relais de Stevens. »

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda George en regardant Izzy, cette dernière hocha les épaules, ne comprenant pas non plus.

- « Stevens, tu me suis. »

- « D'accord. » dit Izzy en marchant derrière le docteur Bailey jusque dans une salle de réunion de l'hôpital. « Qu'est ce qui se passe Docteur Bailey. »

- « Assieds toi Stevens. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Ecoute et fais ce que je te dis. »

- « Vous commencez à me faire peur. » dit Izzy en prenant place sur un siège en cuir autour de la table de la salle de réunion.

- « C'est ce que je voulais. Tes analyses sont revenues du laboratoire. » commença Miranda.

- « Et c'est qu'il y a un problème, sinon je ne serais pas là. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Tu es enceinte. » dit elle de but en blanc, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle.

- « C'est une blague ? » demanda t-elle surprise.

- « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Izzy ne répondit rien et posa sa main sur son abdomen où une le cœur d'une nouvelle vie palpitait, puis elle se leva et tourna de l'œil.

- « Manquait plus que ça ! » dit le Docteur Bailey avant de faire venir des infirmiers pour hisser Izzy sur un brancard.

Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'au dispensaire où le docteur Bailey prit les constantes de la jeune femme. George s'approcha rapidement lorsqu'il vit Izzy inconsciente sur le lit.

- « Docteur Bailey, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda George, alors que l'on pouvait entendre de la panique dans le fond de sa voix.

- « Rien qui ne te concerne O'malley, maintenant retourne voir tes patients. » dit elle alors qu'elle prenait la tension d'Izzy.

- « Mais… » commença George.

- « J'ai dit au travail O'Malley ! » dit-elle autoritaire avant de fermer un rideau qui empêcha George de voir Izzy.

Alors le jeune médecin repartit vers ses patients alors que l'inquiétude commençait à la ronger de l'intérieur.

De son côté Miranda attendit qu'Izzy reprenne connaissance. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune interne papillonner des yeux, elle lui parla.

- « Stevens, tu prends le reste de ta journée, je ne veux pas te voir ici avant demain, est-ce clair ? » demanda Miranda sur un ton plus doux que celui utilisé précédemment.

- « Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a vu ? » demanda Izzy.

- « O'malley t'a vu inconsciente mais je l'ai envoyé travailler. »

Izzy acquiesça et sortit du dispensaire pour se rendre, tel un zombie, en direction des vestiaires. Elle se changea et prit la direction de la sortie.

George la vit dans le couloir qui menaient aux portes de l'hôpital et s'inquiéta d'avantage pour Izzy, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, surtout maintenant que Callie venait vers lui. Il dut se résoudre à laisser partir la jeune femme sans essayer de lui parler et à se concentrer sur sa femme.

Izzy prit un taxi pour rentrer à son domicile. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit. Elle posa doucement une main sur son abdomen, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt lorsque le docteur Bailey lui avait appris la nouvelle. Une seule nuit… Elle n'avait fait l'amour qu'une seule fois depuis des mois… Bon sang, ses relations avec George n'étaient déjà pas évidentes, mais avec cette grossesse, ça n'allait pas s'arrangerait, Izzy était sûre que ses relations avec son collègue allaient se détériorer une fois pour toute quand il saurait qu'elle portait son enfant… Et il était fort probable que Callie n'allait pas apprécier non plus. Elle devait trouver une solution et au pas de course. Mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver une solution, la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire est dormir, espérant qu'en dormant, une solution lui apparaîtrait.

Les jours passaient et Izzy faisait tout pour éviter George, avec la complicité plus ou moins volontaire de Miranda. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Izzy en vers George, mais elle savait que quelque chose de grave avait du se passer pour que ces deux là s'évitent. Alors, elle faisait en sorte de toujours les séparer, chacun dans une aile différente de l'hôpital.

Un matin, Izzy partit de bonne heure de chez elle et se dirigea vers l'Eglise qui était à quelques minutes de l'hôpital. Elle poussa la lourde porte en bois et elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs en bois et contempla une un portrait de la Sainte Vierge allaitant son fils. Elle resta silencieuse, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette image.

- « Tout va bien mademoiselle ? »

Izzy sursauta et se tourna, elle vit alors le pasteur de l'Eglise.

- « Oh je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention. » lui dit le pasteur avec un sourire chaleureux.

- « Ne vous excusez pas, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. » répondit elle avec un sourire.

- « Vos pensées ne semblaient pas particulièrement réjouissantes. »

- « A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. »

- « Vous voulez m'en parler, peut-être puis-je vous aider à y voir clair ? »

- « Je ne sais si je peux… »

- « Je ne vais pas vous juger, je vous rassure tout de suite. » dit il alors.

- « Dans ce cas là, je vais essayer de vous expliquer ce qui se passe… En fait, il y a quelques temps, j'ai fait l'amour avec mon meilleur ami… qui est marié… on avait beaucoup trop bu et c'est arrivé… jamais nous n'aurions couché ensemble sinon… »

- « Est-ce que cette nuit représente quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda le prêtre.

- « Oui… Non… Peut-être… Je n'en sais rien en fait… Mais ce qui fait que je suis ici c'est que je suis tombée enceinte… et je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

- « Votre ami a-t-il dit à sa femme pour ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? »

- « Non, elle n'est au courant de rien, et c'est tant mieux… Elle pourrait me réduire en miette pour ça… »

- « Voulez vous de cet enfant ? »

- « Je sais que je ne pourrais pas avorter… je n'ai pas pu faire lorsque j'avais seize ans, et je ne pourrais toujours pas le faire maintenant. »

- « Je suis soulagé de vous entendre parler ainsi. »

- « Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'abandonner cet enfant. »

- « Vous avez abandonné votre premier enfant ? »

- « Je n'avais que seize ans et je voulais qu'elle connaisse quelque chose de mieux qu'une caravane dans une petite ville. Je voulais qu'elle ait une vraie chance dans la vie avec un père et une mère qui lui apporterait ce que je ne pouvais pas lui apporter à l'époque… »

- « Mais pour cet enfant, vous pouvez lui apporter ce dont il a besoin ? »

- « Je crois que oui… je suis médecin, je peux lui offrir tout ce dont il a besoin… tout sauf un père… » dit elle dans un murmure.

- « Mon enfant, permettez moi de vous dire ceci : je ne sais pas si vous devez dire au père de votre enfant que vous êtes enceinte, mais regardez au fond de votre cœur et soyez honnête avec vous-même : voulez vous de ce bébé ? »

- « Oui… je veux garder mon bébé… » avoua Izzy dans un murmure.

- « Alors, maintenant assumez votre décision et préparez vous à changer des couches dans quelques mois. » lui dit il avec un grand sourire. « Et peut être que votre enfant n'aura pas son père au début auprès de lui, mais il ne tient qu'à vous de lui trouver un père avec qui votre enfant pourra grandir et s'épanouir, un homme qui pourra aussi vous rendre heureuse et vous redonner le sourire. »

- « Merci mon père. » dit Izzy avant d'étreindre le pasteur.

- « Euh… je vous en prie… » dit il un peu surpris, avant de rendre l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

Izzy se détacha du pasteur et partit de l'Eglise sous le regard bien veillant de l'homme d'Eglise.

- « Seigneur, aidez la, elle va en avoir besoin. » dit il dans un murmure en fixant le Christ sur la croix.

Lorsqu'Izzy arriva à l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, et elle y trouva George et Alex en train de discuter.

- « Salut. » dit Alex. « T'es partie de bonne heure ce matin ! »

- « J'avais des choses à faire. » dit elle avant de ranger son chapelet.

- « Tu avais rendez vous avec Dieu ? » demanda Alex, avec un petit sourire.

- « Occupe toi de tes affaires Alex ! » dit elle catégorique.

- « D'accord, t'énerve pas. » dit il avant de partir.

- « Tu vas bien ? » demanda George à Izzy, une fois Alex partit.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? »

- « Parce qu'hier je t'ai vue inconsciente et que Bailey a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

- « Juste un peu d'hypoglycémie, rien de grave. » dit elle alors qu'elle se changeait, mais George remarqua que le regard d'Izzy était fuyant.

- « J'y crois pas une seule minute, mais pour le moment, on va faire comme si j'y croyais. » dit alors George.

Izzy ne put répondre, Meredith et Christina faisaient leur entrée dans les vestiaires. Et d'ailleurs elle en profita pour sortir des vestiaires, et se dirigea vers le dispensaire. Une fois sur place, elle fut interpelée par un couple.

- « Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Izzy avec un sourire.

- « Notre fille vient d'être admise dans votre hôpital pour une leucémie. »

- « Alors, dans ce cas là, vous devez aller au bout du couloire et prendre l'ascenseur… »

Izzy stoppa ses explications quand elle vit la jeune femme fondre en larme. Elle se tourna alors vers le mari pour avoir des explications.

- « Je vous prie d'excuser mon épouse… c'est que vous lui ressemblez tellement… »

- « A qui ? » demanda Izzy surprise par les paroles de l'homme en face d'elle.

- « A notre fille, Hannah… »

- « Ah bon ? » dit elle surprise.

- « En fait, Hannah est votre fille aussi… » expliqua l'homme. « Nous sommes le couple qui avons adopté votre enfant il y a onze ans… »

- « Notre fille a une leucémie dont l'origine serait génétique, et nous voudrions que vous fassiez un don de moelle pour la sauver. Vous êtes sûrement compatible. »

- « Ma fille… » dit elle en posant une main sur son ventre où grandissait son autre enfant. « Ecoutez, je ne suis peut-être pas compatible, il n'y a que cinquante pourcent de chance pour que je le sois, je ne peux être qu'à moitié compatible. »

- « S'il vous plaît, faites les testes, vous êtes notre seul espoir. Le donneur que nous avions est mort, il ne reste plus que vous pour sauver notre fille… »

- « Est-ce qu'elle sait ? »

- « Qu'elle est adoptée ? » demanda la femme faisant face à Izzy.

- « Oui. » répondit Izzy.

- « Oui, elle sait. »

- « Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

- « Si elle le veut, oui. » répondit le mari.

Alors la jeune femme acquiesça, et les deux parents partirent voir leur fille. Mais pour Izzy, c'était l'émotion de trop, et elle partit en courant vers les toilettes alors que les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

Le docteur Bailey vit la jeune femme se diriger vers les toilettes.

- « Grey ! » Interpella Miranda. « Tu gère le dispensaire, je reviens. »

Meredith ne pu dire un mot, Miranda était déjà partie.

Une fois dans les toilettes, Miranda entendit Izzy pleurer et renifler. Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié qu'elles étaient seules, elle prit la parole.

- « Sors de là-dedans Stevens, je ne peux pas te parler quand tu es dans cet état. »

Alors Izzy sortit de la cabine de toilette où elle avait trouvé refuge et fit face à sa supérieure.

- « Il y a onze ans, j'ai eut une petite fille que j'ai abandonné… ma mère voulait que je la garde, mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais rien à lui offrir… aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré ses parents adoptifs… elle a une leucémie… et ils veulent que je fasse un don de moelle… »

Miranda ne dit rien, laissant la jeune femme se calmer et dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- « Je m'étais préparée à la revoir un jour, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je pensais être plus âgée et surtout, dans tous mes scénarii, je ne l'avais jamais imaginé malade… »

- « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

- « J'en sais rien. Pour le moment, je veux seulement la voir. »

- « Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Izzy sortit des toilettes et adressa un regard à Miranda. Cette dernière comprit la requête de sa subalterne et vint avec elle à la rencontre de sa fille. Elles attendirent ensemble que les parents adoptifs de la fille d'Izzy sortent de la chambre de la petite fille.

- « Alors ? » demanda Izzy.

- « Elle est fatiguée aujourd'hui, il faut la comprendre. » commença doucement la mère.

- « Elle ne veut pas me voir. » dit Izzy.

- « Pas encore, elle n'est pas prête. » dit le père.

- « Mais pour le don… » commença la mère.

Izzy se retourna prête à partir, elle était tellement blessée que sa propre fille ne veuille pas la connaître.

- « Stevens, viens ici ! » dit alors Miranda. « Regarde moi dans les yeux. Bien, tu peux désirer toute la journée que ta fille veuille te voir, mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle soit encore en vie. »

Izzy réfléchit quelques secondes aux paroles de sa supérieure et se tourna vers les parents adoptifs de sa fille.

- « C'est d'accord, je vais faire les testes. »

Les parents de sa fille la remercièrent et des larmes de joie coulèrent sur leurs visages.

Bailey fit une prise de sang à Izzy sans que personne ne le sache.

- « Grey ! » dit elle pour interpeller Meredith.

- « Oui docteur Bailey. »

- « Tu vas au labo et tu leur demande de me faire ces analyses en urgence. Et tu ne remets les résultats qu'à moi. »

Meredith trouva étrange la requête de sa supérieure et elle remarqua que les fioles de sang portaient le nom d'Izzy.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Izzy ? »

- « C'est une affaire privée Grey. Alors tu vas au labo et tu me rends ces résultats le plus vite possible. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

- « Très claire. » dit elle avant de partir en toute hâte vers le labo, alors que Miranda partait ailleurs avec Izzy, sous le regard de George.

Quelques instants plus tard, Izzy se trouvait dans une salle de prélèvement, Miranda restait à ses côtés et un autre médecin tenait une seringue dans sa main.

- « Vous savez que vous prenez un risque avec votre grossesse ? » demanda encore le médecin qui allait s'occuper du prélèvement.

- « Je sais… » répondit Izzy. « Mais je dois le faire… je ne pourrais pas élever cet enfant que je porte, si je ne peux pas sauver celui-ci. »

- « Bien. »

- « Tout va bien se passer Stevens. » assura Miranda.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez ressentir un léger engourdissement d'ici dix minutes. » dit le médecin.

- « Je sais, j'ai déjà vu des césariennes, mais l'aiguille a l'air plus grosse maintenant que c'est pour moi. »

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un de tes amis pour qu'il te tienne la main ? » demanda Miranda.

- « Non ça va aller. » assura Izzy.

- « Je peux supporter une grande pression, mais par contre j'ai la peau aussi rêche que du papier de verre. » dit elle en tendant la main à Izzy.

Cette dernière sourit et prit la main de sa supérieure dans la sienne, au moment où le médecin enfonçait l'aiguille dans son dos.

Mais, pendant ce temps là au dispensaire, George était à deux doigts de devenir fou. Il avait cherché Izzy toute la journée, sans la trouver. A chaque fois qu'il avait posé des questions, il avait du faire face à Miranda, qui était passée en mode Bull-dog, ou à Meredith, qui ne disait absolument rien. Mais il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Izzy avait un problème, il ne savait pas lequel, mais elle avait un problème. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il prit la décision de la rechercher, même s'il devait passer la journée.

Il finit par retomber sur Meredith.

- « Où est-elle ? » demanda t-il.

- « Je ne peux rien te dire. » répondit Meredith. « C'est une affaire privée. »

- « Oh je t'en prie Meredith, dis moi où elle est. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et elle a besoin de moi. »

- « George… »

- « On a fait les idiots, mais elle a besoin de moi maintenant, et tu le sais. »

- « La seule chose que je puisse te dire c'est qu'elle est en salle de prélèvement A. » finit par avouer Meredith.

- « Merci Meredith. » dit il avant de courir jusqu'en salle de prélèvement.

Quelques instants plus tard, il eut confirmation qu'Izzy se trouvait en salle de prélèvement et que c'était elle le patient sur lequel le prélèvement allait être fait. Alors il se changea rapidement et entra dans la salle de prélèvement.

- « O'malley qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Miranda. « A moins que ce soit Stevens qui t'aie demandé de venir ? »

- « Oh non ! » dit Izzy.

George avança et prit place face à Izzy.

- « Je vais prendre le relais. » dit il au docteur Bailey.

- « Bien, Stevens je peux m'en aller ou je dois appeler la sécurité ? »

- « Non, ça va aller. » dit Izzy devant le regard implorant de George.

- « Bon. » dit Miranda en s'en allant, laissant Izzy et George.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » demanda George tout bas.

- « Tu le sais très bien pourquoi, c'est toi qui a dit qu'il fallait prendre nos distances l'un par rapport à l'autre. »

- « Ca, c'était avant que je n'apprenne que tu allais avoir un trou dans le dos. »

Un silence prit place entre les deux internes.

- « C'est pour qui le prélèvement ? » demanda George.

Izzy ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait pas encore dévoiler cette partie là de son passé à George.

- « Je vais commencer, vous êtes prête ? » demanda le médecin.

- « On est prêt. » répondit George alors qu'Izzy serrait sa main pour parer à la douleur alors que le médecin commençait.

Pendant ce temps là, Callie cherchait son mari, alors elle se rendit au dispensaire, espérant l'y trouver.

- « Oh Callie tu tombe bien. » dit Meredith. « Je me retrouve toute seule avec tout ce monde, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Izzy a du se faire porter pâle, George est parti aussi, je me retrouve toute seule. » ajouta Meredith en donnant des dossiers à Callie.

- « Je ne suis pas là pour bosser, je venais parler à George. »

- « Il doit être avec Izzy en ce moment. » dit Meredith en griffonnant quelques notes sur un dossier.

Callie prit cette information comme un couteau en plein cœur, elle avait toujours su que George et Izzy étaient proches, mais elle avait l'impression qu'Izzy serait toujours plus important dans le cœur de George qu'elle ne l'était, c'était elle qui avait la première place. Callie repartit donc dans son service en commençant à s'interroger sérieusement sur l'avenir de son couple.

Une fois le prélèvement fini, Izzy avait été transportée dans une chambre pour lui permettre de se changer.

- « Je t'ai emmenée un fauteuil roulant, tu vas en avoir besoin si tu ne veux pas t'écrouler. »

- « Ca va aller George. » dit elle alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de mettre son pantalon, mais sans grand succès.

- « Tu veux que je t'aide avec ton pantalon ? »demanda George en la voyant galérer.

- « J'arrive à rien. » dit elle alors que George lui prenait le pantalon des mains.

George s'accroupit alors face à Izzy pour l'aider, et il fit remonter doucement le pantalon le long des jambes de la jeune femme. Des images de leur nuit leurs revinrent en mémoire. Il la revoie sous lui haletante, répondant avec ferveur à ses baisers et à ses caresses. Elle se souvient de la sensation de bien être qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait été dans ses bras, des frissons de plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti grâce à lui. Lorsque George frôla les fesses de la jeune femme, elle ne put empêcher un frisson de lui remonter l'échine et elle baissa le regard pour croiser celui de George. Ce dernier avait levé la tête vers elle, mais un bruit dans le couloir les ramena tous les deux à la réalité.

- « C'est bon je vais pouvoir fermer mon pantalon. » dit elle alors qu'elle se levait pour faire un nœud au lacet de son pantalon.

Pendant ce temps là George se saisit du sous-pull d'Izzy et cette dernière se rassit alors que George l'aidait à se débarrasser de la blouse d'hôpital.

- « Le don de moelle c'est pour une petite fille de onze ans… ma fille… » dit elle alors sans croiser le regard de George.

A ces mots, George s'arrêta et fixa Izzy.

- « Je n'avais que seize ans à l'époque, je n'étais pas prête à devenir mère alors j'ai préféré la confier à une famille qui a pu lui donner tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien démarrer dans la vie. Elle a une leucémie, mais elle ne veut pas me voir… je ne sais pas de quoi elle a l'air…. J'aimerai tant voir son visage… » dit elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Tu me manque George. » continua Izzy.

- « Izzy je… » commença George.

- « Pas le sexe, mais ton amitié me manque, ta présence… » dit-elle.

- « Izzy, mes rapports avec Callie sont pas faciles en ce moment et elle se sent menacée par notre amitié, alors je crois que je ferais mieux de descendre, je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un pour finir de t'aider à t'habiller. »

Izzy acquiesça alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et George partit de la chambre, laissant sa meilleure amie dans un triste état. Mais alors qu'il allait fuir loin d'Izzy, il se rappela à l'ordre : il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans un tel moment, elle avait besoin de lui. Il se doutait qu'il était une des rares personnes à connaître cette partie du passé d'Izzy, elle avait besoin de lui, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber.

Alors George repartit en direction de la chambre et entra de nouveau. Il reprit place aux côtés d'Izzy. Aucun mot ne fut échanger, il l'aider à se changer en essayant de concentrer ses pensées sur autre chose que la peau nue qu'il sentait sous ses doigts et les courbes tentatrices de la jeune femme.

Une fois Izzy changée, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil roulant et l'emmena voir sa fille. Mais à moins d'un mètre de la vitre qui lui permettrait de voir sa fille, Izzy arrêta George.

- « Je ne peux pas. » dit elle alors en levant son regard vers George.

- « Izzy… »

- « Regarde pour moi s'il te plaît. »

George acquiesça et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- « Ils sont en train de lui brancher une perfusion, tu as réussi Izzy. » dit George avec un sourire.

- « De quoi elle a l'air ? » demanda Izzy angoissée.

- « Je ne sais pas moi, viens regarder. » dit George, mais il vit bien qu'elle ne viendrait pas, alors il se retourna à nouveau vers la vitre. « Elle a tes yeux… » commença à énumérer George. « Elle a ta bouche… je suis sûr qu'elle doit parler beaucoup et manger pas mal ! » dit il avec un sourire, ce qui décrocha un léger rire de la part d'Izzy. « Viens la voir… d'ici elle ne pourra pas te voir… » lui dit il alors en lui tendant la main.

Izzy finit par prendre la main de George et ce dernier la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille jusqu'à la vitre, et enfin, Izzy put voir sa fille, cet enfant qu'elle ne faisait qu'imaginer dans ses rêves depuis qu'elle avait abandonné il y a onze ans.

- « Elle est magnifique. » dit Izzy en souriant alors qu'à nouveau des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joie. « Hein qu'elle est magnifique ? »

- « Oui… magnifique… Comme sa maman. » dit alors George en fixant le doux visage d'Izzy.

Cette dernière posa une main protectrice sur son ventre et se dit qu'à présent elle était prête à être mère. Si son bébé avait survécu à cette ponction de moelle pour sauver sa grande sœur, alors elle devait le garder et l'élevé. Mais elle devait le dire à George, elle devait être honnête avec lui.

- « George je… » commença Izzy.

- « Ah, George, enfin je te trouve ! » dit Callie en arrivant.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda George toujours en aidant Izzy à se tenir debout.

- « Je voulais te parler. » dit Callie en fronçant les sourcils en voyant George tenir Izzy par la taille.

George suivit les yeux de Callie et comprit ce regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Izzy vient de faire un don de moelle pour une petite fille et elle a du mal à tenir debout toute seule. » dit George.

- « Oh, bien… je voulais te dire que je rentre à l'hôtel, je suis fatiguée. »

- « Je vais venir aussi, je vais confier Izzy à quelqu'un et j'arrive. » dit il alors que Callie venait déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de George.

Une fois Callie partit, George reporta son regard sur Izzy.

- « Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda George.

- « Rien, oublie. » dit elle en reprenant place sur son fauteuil roulant. « Va rejoindre Callie, je vais me débrouiller. »

- « Tu es sûre ? » demanda George.

- « Certaine, ça va aller. » dit elle en commençant à rouler en direction de l'ascenseur.

Alors, George partit en direction des vestiaires pendant qu'Izzy partait en direction du dispensaire, espérant ainsi trouver quelque chose à faire pour ne pas penser à tous ses problèmes. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, ce fut le docteur Bailey qui l'accueillit.

- « Stevens, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Je suis venue travailler. »

- « C'est hors de question, tu prends tes affaires, tu appelles un taxi et tu rentre chez toi. »

- « Mais… »

- « Pas de mais, tu fais ce que je te dis. »

- « D'accord, je vais rentrer chez moi, mais j'aurais une question à vous poser. »

- « Je t'écoute. » dit Miranda en soupirant.

- « Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je finisse mon internat dans un autre hôpital ? »

- « Tu veux t'en aller ? » demanda Miranda surprise. « Pourquoi ? »

- « A cause de mon bébé. »

- « Tu veux bien être plus claire Stevens ? »

- « Je ne veux pas que le père de mon bébé le sache. » dit elle en baissant les yeux.

- « Tu vas le garder alors ? »

- « Oui, et je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi pour ça, que j'aille dans un autre hôpital. »

- « Bien, pour répondre à ta question : tu peux finir ton internat dans un autre hôpital. Je vais me renseigner pour voir où il reste une place d'interne. » dit Miranda.

- « Merci docteur Bailey. » dit Izzy avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires pour prendre ses affaires et ensuite rentrer chez elle.

Miranda la regarda partir et soupira, elle était en train de perdre un excellent médecin. Si Miranda mettait la main sur l'idiot qui causait la fuite de son interne, il pouvait être certain de passer un sal quart d'heure.

Une fois chez elle, Izzy s'effondra sur le canapé du salon tellement elle était exténuée. Elle ne vit pas que Meredith était déjà là et qu'elle la regardait de l'entrée du salon.

- « Ca va Izzy ? » demanda Meredith en prenant place à ses côtés.

- « Fatiguée, mais c'est normal. »

- « Tu es sûre que ce n'est que de la fatigue ? »

- « Non, il y a bien autre chose, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. » dit elle en fixant un point droit devant elle.

- « Quand tu voudras en parler, fais moi signe. »

- « Merci Meredith. »

Puis le docteur Grey quitta le salon, voyant bien que son amie avait besoin de rester seule pour réfléchir.

Deux semaines plus tard, le docteur Bailey convoqua Izzy.

- « Vous vouliez me voir docteur Bailey ? »

- « Oui Stevens, je t'ai trouvé un poste d'interne. »

- « Où ? »

- « Au sein de l'hôpital universitaire de Chicago. »

- « Chicago ? » dit elle surprise.

- « La distance pose problème ? » demanda Miranda.

- « Non, au contraire, je crois que c'est la meilleur chose à faire. A partir de quand je commence ? »

- « Dans une semaine. »

- « Bien, c'est bien… docteur Bailey, je peux vous demander un service ? »

- « Dis moi Stevens, tu n'as pas l'impression de demander bien des choses en ce moment ? »

Izzy ne répondit rien.

- « Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? »

- « Ne dites rien à personne sur mon transfert, et surtout quand je ne serai plus là, ne leur dites pas où je suis. »

- « Tu es sûre de toi ? »

- « Oui. » dit elle en hochant la tête.

- « Tu vas me manquer Stevens. » avoua Miranda.

- « Je reviendrais docteur Bailey. »

- « Vaut mieux pour toi, je tiens à voir ce bébé. » dit elle en prenant Izzy dans ses bras.

Puis elle partit après avoir donné à Izzy tous les papiers concernant son transfert.

Cette semaine passa plus vite que ne l'aurait cru Izzy. Heureusement, elle trouva rapidement un logement sur place sans besoin d'y aller, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que ce n'était pas trop miteux, elle fit ses valises rapidement et surtout elle faisait en sorte que personne ne rentre dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant, et encore moins George.

Le jour J, elle attendit que tout le monde parte pour l'hôpital, puis elle appela un taxi qui chargea toutes ces affaires. Après un dernier tour du propriétaire et un dernier coup d'œil à cette maison où elle avait tant de bons souvenirs, elle monta dans ce taxi, pour partir vers une nouvelle vie.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'hôpital, Miranda donnait les ordres de la journée et dispatchait les internes.

- « Euh… excusez moi docteur Bailey ? »

- « Oui O'malley ? »

- « Pourquoi Izzy n'est pas là ? »

- « Stevens a quitté notre hôpital, maintenant au boulot. »

- « Elle est partie où ? » demanda George.

Mais Miranda ne répondit rien et partit vers ses patients.

George, tous comme les autres, n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle était partie, elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas vu que son amie se préparait à quitter la ville ? Lorsqu'il se tourna vers les autres, il vit bien que personne ne pourrait lui répondre, et la seule personne qui pourrait lui donner des informations ne dirait rien, le docteur Bailey était têtue et ferait en sorte qu'il ne sache rien.

Mais George n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, alors il se précipita sur un des téléphones de l'hôpital et composa le numéro du portable d'Izzy.

- « _Allô ?_ »

- « Izzy, c'est George. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » demanda t-il alors que sa colère s'entendait dans sa voix. « Et puis d'abord où es tu ? »

- « _George, je fais ce que je veux, je suis une grande fille_. »

- « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

- « _J'ai mes raisons George, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Il faut que je prenne du recul._ »

- « Et pour ça tu as besoin de quitter l'hôpital ? »

- « _Oui_. »

A ce moment là George pu entendre : « _Les passagers du Vol A 7234 en direction Los Angeles, embarquement porte 4, je répète : les passagers du Vol A 7234 en direction Los Angeles, embarquement porte 4_ »

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais à l'aéroport Izzy ? »

- « _George, il faut que je raccroche_. »

- « Dis moi où tu vas ! » ordonna t-il.

- « _Je suis désolée George, mais c'est mieux comme ça._ » dit Izzy avant de raccrocher.

George resta en plan, le téléphone dans la main quelques secondes. Elle partait, elle était à l'aéroport et elle partait. Alors, il se tourna, il devait l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne prenne un avion pour aller dieu seul sait où. Mais il ne put aller plus loin que le couloir principal de l'hôpital.

- « Où vas-tu O'malley ? »

George se retourna pour faire face au Docteur Bailey.

- « Il faut que je l'en empêche. »

- « Laisse la tranquille O'malley. »

- « Je vous en prie, elle fait une erreur en partant. Sa place est ici. »

- « Si elle a fait une erreur, alors elle reviendra, mais laisse la tranquille pour le moment. »

- « Vous savez où elle s'en va n'est ce pas ? »

- « O'malley… »

- « Où va-t-elle ? »

- « Je ne te dirai rien et tu le sais. Tu dois la laisser s'en aller. »

- « Mais comment je vais faire sans elle ? »

- « Comme tu as fait ces derniers temps. » dit elle incisive, et George ne répondit rien, elle avait raison. « Et puis tu n'es pas seul, tu as ta femme. » dit elle avant de planter George en plein milieu du couloir.

- « Au revoir Izzy… » murmura t-il alors que son regard se perdait à travers les baies vitrées de l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'aéroport, Izzy pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, elle devait partir loin de George et refaire sa vie sans lui, tout seule. Mais Izzy se rappela qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait seule… elle avait une partie de George qui grandissait en elle… le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu lui faire…

« _Les passagers du vol A 2506 en partance pour Chicago, embarquement porte 23, je répète les passagers du vol A 2506 en partance pour Chicago, embarquement porte 23_ »

Izzy se leva et sécha ses larmes : une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle et ça ne devait pas commencer sur des larmes et des regrets. Elle allait avoir son bébé et allait se construire une toute nouvelle vie où elle serait heureuse.

Le vol jusqu'à Chicago se passa sans problème. Une fois arrivée dans l'aéroport, elle récupéra ses bagages et partit vers son nouveau chez elle. Finalement, ce n'était pas miteux, se dit elle en entrant. C'était un appartement avec deux chambres, un bureau, un salon qui servait de salle à manger avec un cuisine ouverte équipée et enfin une salle de bain. Oui… elle serait bien ici. Bien sûr, il allait falloir qu'elle achète quelques meubles maintenant, vu qu'il n'y avait absolument rien dedans, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui posait le plus de problème. Puis elle regarda son portable… Elle devait changer de numéro… Sinon George la harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

Une fois ces valises posées, elle prit un taxi pour se rendre dans un magasin d'ameublement, elle commanda ce dont elle avait besoin, paya et fit en sorte de se faire livrer en fin de journée, puis elle alla voir pour changer de numéro, et une fois cela fait, elle partit en direction de l'hôpital pour prendre ses horaires.

Une fois arrivée devant l'hôpital, elle fut un peu surprise : ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Seattle Grace. Cet hôpital avait une façade très ancienne et se trouvait dans une impasse. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur, elle se rendit compte que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'extérieur : il y avait une vraie zone de triage avec un personnel de sécurité pour protéger le personnel soignant, elle pouvait apercevoir que le matériel était dernier cri.

Alors, Izzy se présenta au près de l'infirmière qui s'occupait du triage.

- « Bonjour. » dit Izzy.

- « Bonjour, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda l'infirmière.

- « Je m'appelle Izzy Stevens, je suis la nouvelle interne, je commence demain. »

- « Je vais appeler le chef des internes. » dit elle alors qu'elle se saisissait du téléphone, elle parla quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Izzy. « Il arrive tout de suite, entrez. » dit elle en ouvrant la porte qui séparait la zone d'attente de la zone de soin. »

- « Merci. » dit Izzy.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha d'Izzy.

- « Bonjour, je suis le docteur Brightman, c'est moi qui suis en charge des internes. » dit il en lui tendant la main.

- « Izzy Stevens, très heureuse de vous rencontrer. » dit elle en lui serrant la main.

- « Je sais qui vous êtes, Miranda m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

- « Le docteur Bailey ? » demanda Izzy surprise.

- « Oui, elle m'a dit que vous étiez un excellent médecin, mais que vous aviez tendance à trop vous impliquer dans la vie de vos patients. » dit il avec un sourire.

- « Ah oui… »

- « Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le Seattle Grace ? C'est un excellent hôpital. »

- « J'avais besoin de changer d'air. »

- « Et qu'est ce qui vous y a poussé ? »

- « Je suis enceinte, et je ne voulais pas que le père de mon bébé l'apprenne. » avoua t-elle.

- « C'est quelqu'un de dangereux ? »

- « Non, c'est quelqu'un de marié et de trop proche. »

- « C'est une bonne raison pour partir à des milliers de kilomètres. » dit il avec un sourire.

- « Merci. »

- « Je vais vous faire visiter les locaux et ensuite je vous donnerai vos horaires. »

- « Je vous suis. »

Et Izzy partit avec son supérieur à la découverte de son nouveau lieu de travail.

Néanmoins, à Seattle, un jeune homme avait du mal à se concentrer. Le départ d'Izzy avait créé un vide pour George, un énorme vide qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir combler un jour. Il avait essayé de l'appeler sur son portable, mais au début il ne faisait que tomber sur sa messagerie, jusqu'au moment où il apprit que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Callie voyait bien que le départ d'Izzy était dur pour George, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était mieux comme ça, ainsi elle pourrait enfin avoir cette première place qu'elle voulait tant. Ce serait elle enfin la meilleur amie de George, ce serait vers elle qu'il se tournerait lorsqu'il aurait besoin de se confier. Pour Callie, le départ d'Izzy annonçait une nouvelle ère pour son mariage, une ère où elle n'aurait plus ce sentiment d'insécurité.

Le temps passa, et personne n'avait de nouvelles d'Izzy… Personne ? Non, Miranda en avait toujours, puisqu'Izzy l'appela une fois de temps en temps pour lui parler de son poste à Chicago et pour lui parler de sa grossesse. Cependant Izzy ne voulait pas attendre parler de ses amis, et surtout de George. Miranda avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de lui en parler, mais à chaque fois, ça n'avait servi à rien.

Toutefois, même si Izzy adorait sa vie à Chicago, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à George, d'autant plus quand elle regardait son ventre quelque peu rebondi. Tous les soirs, elle essayait de lui écrire un email pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien, elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop d'être partie sans l'avoir prévenu. Mais si George venait à apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, il ferait vite le lien entre elle et leur nuit ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de briser un mariage à cause d'une nuit que George semble voir comme un souvenir à effacer à tout prix.

Izzy fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à sa porte. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et regarda qui c'était dans l'œillet.

- « Jack. » dit elle en ouvrant la porte au docteur Brightman. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

- « Je viens vous inviter à dîner ma chère Izzy. » lui répondit avec un grand sourire le chef des internes de Chicago.

- « Et en quelle honneur ? »

- « Je dois être sûr que vous allez bien, ordre du Docteur Bailey. »

- « Je ne voudrais pas que le Docteur Bailey s'en prenne à vous, alors je vais accepter. » dit elle en prenant un air défaitiste alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Izzy prit son sac et son manteau et suivit son supérieur jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier.

Ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant à quelques rues de chez Izzy. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Izzy se sentait bien et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à s'amuser. Elle ne ressentit plus pendant un court instant cette culpabilité qui la rongeait à cause de George. Et puis, Jack Brightman, en plus d'être un bon médecin, était un homme charmant, drôle et extrêmement séduisant.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de rire, Izzy s'arrêta brusquement et porta ses mains à son ventre.

- « Un problème ? » demanda Jack.

- « Non… » dit Izzy alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. « Mon bébé a bougé… » dit elle en souriant largement. « Vous voulez le sentir ? » demanda t-elle toute heureuse.

- « Avec plaisir. » dit il en venant à ses côtés et en posant ses mains sur son abdomen. « Et bien, quelle force ! »

- « Ce bébé tient ça de son père… » dit elle alors que son sourire s'évanouissait.

- « Izzy… vous devriez le contacter… même si vous ne lui dites pas pour le bébé, reprenez contact avec lui. » dit Jack en posant une main tendrement sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Izzy ne répondit rien, ils finirent de dîner et Jack la ramena chez elle.

Une fois seule dans son appartement, Izzy repensa aux paroles de son supérieur. Elle finit par se diriger vers son ordinateur portable et par se connecter à internet. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'envoyer de ses nouvelles à George.

_Mon cher George,_

_Je suppose que tu dois encore te demander pourquoi je suis partie et surtout où je suis. Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment. Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser revenir dans ma vie comme avant pour le moment._

_Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je vais bien, même si tu me manque chaque jour. J'ai une vie magnifique, avec un travail que j'adore._

_J'espère que tu vas bien toi aussi et que tout se passe bien avec Callie._

_Donne moi de tes nouvelles_

_Je t'embrasse fort._

_Tu me manque_

_Izzy._

Izzy hésita avant d'envoyer le message, mais elle finit par cliquer avec sa sourit sur l'icône « envoyer ».

- « Tu me manque George… » dit elle en posant une main tendre sur son ventre.

A Seattle, certaines choses avaient changé. Tout d'abord : Christina et Preston Burke étaient mariés, bien que ça ne soit pas toujours facile à gérer à l'hôpital ; Meredith et Derek continuaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin, même si leur relation restait toujours avec des hauts et des bas ; Alex courait toujours après son ancienne patiente ; Addison et Marc Sloane essayaient de redonner une chance à leur couple ; Miranda continuait de traiter ses internes à la baguette tout en essayant de mener une vie de famille ; et Richard essayait quant à lui de regagner les faveurs de son épouse.

Quant à George et Callie, tout semblait aller bien, en apparence et en public. Bien que George n'ait toujours pas digéré le départ d'Izzy, il essayait de construire quelque chose de solide avec Callie, cependant cette dernière avait bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en George, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle lui avait parlé de son envie d'avoir un bébé, mais George n'avait pas réagi, lui disant seulement que ce n'était pas le moment pour eux de fonder une famille, pas tant qu'ils vivraient sur les revenus de la famille de Callie. Mais ce que Callie ignorait c'est qu'en secret, George faisait des recherches pour essayer de trouver Izzy, Mais il semblait qu'elle avait bien brouillé les pistes. Elle n'était pas dans l'annuaire (il avait vérifié dans tous les Etats des Etats-Unis) et il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'elle sur internet. Il avait essayé de soudoyer différents membres de différentes compagnies aériennes, mais à part être à deux doigts de finir dans une cellule, il n'avait pas gagné grand-chose. Chaque jour, il attendait un signe d'Izzy, il voulait juste savoir si elle allait bien… non, il se mentait, ce qu'il voulait savoir était si elle pensait encore à lui autant qu'il pensait à elle, est-ce qu'il lui manquait autant qu'elle lui manquait ?

Après une garde, alors que sa femme prenait une douche, il découvrit qu'un message l'attendait dans sa boite mail, et quand il vit le nom de l'expéditeur, son cœur manqua un battement : « _izzy.doc_ ». Il cliqua alors sur le mail et lut les quelques lignes qu'elle lui avait écrite. Mais que croyait elle ? Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait d'être parti ! Mais il remarqua qu'il semblait lui manquer autant qu'elle lui manquait, et cela réchauffa le cœur du jeune médecin. Mais il hésita à répondre à l'email. Pourquoi lui répondrait-il après tous ces mois de silence ? Cependant, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus et pour ça, il devait lui répondre.

_Salut Izzy._

_Tu aurais pu me contacter plus tôt, je me suis fait un sang d'encre !_

_Je vais bien, avec Callie ça peut aller, bien que j'ai l'impression par moment que tu avais raison, peut être ai-je fait une erreur en l'épousant si vite après la mort de mon père. Mais je préfèrerais t'en parler de vive voix…_

_Sinon, je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas bien, mais je voudrais savoir où tu te trouve. Je voudrais te voir… Mais apparemment tu ne le veux pas… _

_Tu dis que tu as un travail que tu adore ? Es-tu en train de finir ton internat dans un autre hôpital ?_

_Oh Izzy, comme j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es partie… je voudrais juste savoir la vérité… et ne me dis pas encore une fois que tu avais besoin de changer d'air… je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre… je sens que je suis concerné vu comment Bailey me met des bâtons dans les roues lorsque j'essaie d'obtenir ton dossier pour savoir où te trouver…_

_Je t'en prie Izzy, dis moi…_

_A bientôt j'espère_

_Tu me manque aussi_

_George_

George entendit l'eau arrêter de couler dans la salle de bain, alors il cliqua sur envoyé et ferma rapidement la fenêtre lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'email était parti. Callie ne devait pas savoir qu'Izzy avait repris contact avec lui. Elle ne supportait plus que l'on parle de la jeune femme.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais devant l'ordinateur ? » lui demanda t-elle alors qu'elle venait tout près de lui.

- « Rien, je réfléchissais. » répondit-il. « Tu as fini avec la salle de bain ? »

- « Euh oui… mais tu aurais pu venir me rejoindre dans la douche tu sais… » dit elle en lui envoyant un petit regard coquin.

- « Ouais, ouais… » dit George d'un air absent. « Je vais prendre une douche. » ajouta t-il en se levant.

Callie ne dit rien, mais elle remarquait que plus le temps passait et plus George prenait de la distance.

A partir de ce jour là, Izzy et George échangèrent des emails une fois de temps en temps. Se rassurant l'un l'autre et parlant de tout et de rien. George savait donc qu'Izzy continuait son internat dans un autre hôpital, et il parlait de ce qu'ils apprenaient, des différentes opérations auxquelles ils avaient assistés. Mais jamais George ne parlait de ses problèmes avec Callie tout comme Izzy ne lui parlait pas de sa grossesse.

L'un comme l'autre réussirent leur internat, et ils en discutèrent des heures grâce à la messagerie instantanée. George avait l'impression de revivre, il espérait ainsi glaner des informations pour aller la rejoindre là où elle se trouvait.

Cependant, un jour Izzy ne vint pas à leur rendez vous hebdomadaire de discussion sur internet. George l'attendit, mais elle ne vint pas. Il se fit du souci, mais n'en parla à personne.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Docteur Bailey semblait particulièrement nerveuse et avait d'office mit George au dispensaire, sachant que ça l'occuperait pour la journée.

- « Docteur Bailey, c'est vrai ce qui se dit ? » demanda Alex.

- « Et qu'est ce qui se dit docteur Karev ? »

- « Le transfert d'une femme enceinte de Chicago ? »

- « En effet, une jeune femme est transférée ici aujourd'hui de Chicago, il semblerait qu'elle ait eut un accident avec un taxi, et elle a demandé à être soignée par le docteur Montgomery. Et comme le docteur Montgomery est coincée ici et que la patiente était transportable, alors elle est venue ici. D'ailleurs, Karev, tu monte avec le Docteur Montgomery, elle a demandé à ce que tu l'assiste pour cette patiente. »

Alex ne dit rien et partit en toute hâte voir ce nouveau cas, et lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de la patiente, où se trouvait le docteur Montgomery, il fut surpris.

- « Salut Alex. »

- « Izzy… Oh mon dieu ! » dit il en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda Alex.

- « Moi, oui… enfin pour le moment j'ai quelques problèmes avec mes jambes… mais en ce qui concerne mon bébé, il y a un problème n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Addison.

- « Izzy, il faut attendre encore un peu. Je suis sûre que tout va bien. » lui dit Addison pour la rassurer.

- « Je ne le sens pas me donner de coups, je ne suis pas stupide. » s'énerva Izzy.

- « Tu porte un footballeur ? »

- « Oui… » dit elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- « Izzy, je vais vous faire une échographie, et je vous jure que vous pourrez voir que votre bébé va bien. »

Addison souleva la chemise d'Izzy, mais les bleus sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Si l'enfant était encore viable, il faudrait probablement le sortir rapidement, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas de lésion cérébrale.

Izzy se saisit de la main d'Alex et la serra fort. Ce dernier lui murmurait des mots tendres pour la calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, le cardiogramme n'était pas si bon que ça, et vu son état ça pouvait déclencher trop de choses.

Addison passa l'appareil sur le ventre de la jeune femme alors que le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Izzy recommença à pleurer, elle savait très bien que si elle n'entendait pas de battement de cœur, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : son petit bébé était mort. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer, un bruit se fit entendre. Izzy tourna rapidement la tête vers l'écran de l'échographe et elle comprit que le bruit qu'elle entendait était les battements de cœur du bébé, cependant ces battements étaient irréguliers.

- « Le bébé est en vie Izzy… je vous l'avais dit… »

- « Mais son rythme cardiaque est irrégulier. » dit Izzy.

- « C'est vrai… »

- « Vous allez déclencher l'accouchement ou vous allez faire une césarienne ? »

- « Izzy, je me doute que vous êtes contre une césarienne, mais c'est le moyen le plus sûr pour vous et l'enfant. »

Izzy acquiesça et Alex partit rapidement réservé un bloc et réunir une équipe pour la césarienne d'Izzy.

- « Ne vous en faite pas Izzy, je suis sûre que tu vas bien se passer et dans quelques heures vous tiendrez votre enfant dans vos bras. » dit Addison en lui serrant la main.

- « Merci Docteur Montgomery. »

A ce moment là, Miranda entra, et elle fut mise au courant.

- « Docteur Bailey, est ce que… »

- « Je serai là Izzy. » assura la chef des internes.

- « Merci. » dit Izzy.

Cependant, le Seattle Grace était connu pour son incroyable réseau de commérage, et malgré toutes les précautions prises pour ne pas dévoiler l'identité d'Izzy, cela finit par se savoir qu'elle était à l'hôpital, mais personne ne savait que c'était elle la femme de Chicago. Quand George le sut, il planta son service au dispensaire et se mit à la recherche d'Izzy. Si elle était là, il la trouverait, il pourrait ainsi peut être la convaincre de revenir vivre à Seattle, et il pourrait peut être également lui demander des explications qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Lorsqu'il vit le Docteur Bailey devant une chambre, il se précipita vers elle.

- « Docteur Bailey ! » appela t-il.

- « O'malley, descends au dispensaire immédiatement ! » dit elle d'un ton sec.

- « Je sais qu'elle est ici, dites moi où est Izzy ! »

A ce moment là, Izzy sortit sur un lit de sa chambre, et quand George la vit, il fut comme figé.

- « Izzy… » commença t-il, mais lorsqu'il remarqua son ventre imposant il comprit enfin que c'était elle l'accidentée de Chicago. « Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Et tu es enceinte de combien ? Et de qui ? »

- « O'malley, ce n'est pas le moment de poser de question. » dit le docteur Bailey. « Emmenez la au bloc. » dit Miranda à l'infirmier.

- « Je viens aussi. » dit George en regardant Izzy.

- « Stevens, c'est toi qui décide. » dit Miranda.

Izzy planta son regard dans celui de George, puis finit par tendre la main à George. Et ils finirent par se mettre en route pour le bloc.

Pendant que George se préparait, Izzy était installée dans un bloc et relié à différents moniteurs. Le docteur Montgomery lui expliquait ce qu'elle allait faire en détail et lui expliqua ce qui pourrait arriver et surtout ce qui se passerait s'il y avait un problème pour le bébé.

Quand George arriva dans le bloc, il vint aux côtés d'Izzy et lui prit la main.

- « Ca va aller tout seul tu verras. » lui dit-il.

- « J'espère. » dit Izzy en serrant fort la main de George.

- « Qui est le père Izzy ? » demanda George.

- « S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. »

Lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles, George commença enfin à mettre son cerveau au travail. Il approcha l'échographe pour voir où en était la grossesse de la jeune femme. Elle en était à huit mois, alors il fit les calculs de la date de départ et ensuite de la date de conception. Alors qu'il voulait planter son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, Izzy avait tourné la tête ne voulant surtout pas croiser le regard de George.

- « Izzy… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » demanda George dans un murmure.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit Meredith, Christina et Alex dans l'observatoire, lui envoyant des sourires d'encouragement. Elle vit également Callie quitter précipitamment l'observatoire.

- « Tu devrais aller parler à ta femme. » dit Izzy à George.

- « Pas maintenant. »

- « Tu vas la perdre George. » dit elle en essayant de défaire sa main de celle de George.

- « C'est toi que je ne veux plus perdre Izzy. »

- « Bon, Izzy, on va y aller. » dit Addison.

- « D'accord. » dit elle puis elle tourna son regard vers George, qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait.

- « Elle prend un scalpel pour t'ouvrir l'abdomen… » commença t-il, lui décrivant ainsi toute l'opération.

Pendant tout le temps où Addison opérait la jeune femme, George ne lâchait pas un seul instant la main d'Izzy. Et au bout de quelques minutes, un cri de bébé se fit entendre.

- « C'est une fille. » dit Addison alors que la jeune demoiselle se faisait entendre dans toute le bloc.

Izzy en pleura de joie et elle vit tous ses proches sourire et applaudir la jeune maman et son bébé.

- « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Izzy, ayant cependant peur que son bébé n'aille pas si bien que ça.

- « C'est un beau bébé en pleine santé. » dit Addison une fois qu'elle eut fini d'ausculter la nouvelle venue.

- « Je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? »

- « Izzy, je vous laisse l'embrasser et ensuite, je dois quand même vous recoudre. » dit Addison en approchant le bébé de la jeune mère.

Izzy embrassa le front de sa petite fille et Addison confia le bébé à une infirmière.

- « Va avec elle. » dit Izzy à George.

- « Izzy… »

- « Je veux que tu aille avec elle George, va avec mon bébé, veille sur elle… s'il te plaît… »

George finit par lâcher la main d'Izzy, il embrassa la jeune femme sur le front et accompagna l'infirmière et garda ainsi un œil sur la nouvelle venue.

Pendant ce temps là, Addison recousit Izzy. Cette dernière pleurait de joie, son bébé était là, sa petite fille et elle allait bien.

Une fois refermée, Izzy fut transférée dans une des chambres du service de pédiatrie-obstétrique. Dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée tellement elle était fatiguée à cause de toutes ces émotions.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit George, ainsi que tous les autres.

- « Salut tout le monde ! » dit elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- « Tu pars sans prévenir et tu reviens en catastrophe ? » demanda Meredith en s'approchant pour étreindre la jeune femme.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux, je suis imprévisible ! » répondit elle.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Alex.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'un trente trois tonnes est passée sur moi, mais à part ça, ça peut aller. Alex, tu as les résultats pour mes jambes ? » demanda t-elle.

- « Qu'est ce qu'elles ont tes jambes ? » demanda George.

- « Les médecins de Chicago ont craint qu'Izzy ait une lésion au niveau de la moelle épinière. » répondit Alex.

- « Alors ? » demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle serrait plus fort la main de George.

- « Non, ma belle tu ne seras pas infirme. Tu vas très bien, ta moelle épinière est en excellent état. Bientôt tu remarcheras sans problème et tu pourras courir derrière ta petite princesse. » lui assura Alex au plus grand soulagement d'Izzy.

- « Où est-elle ? » demanda Izzy. « Où est ma petite fille ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers George.

- « Elle est là. » dit le Docteur Bailey en entrant dans la chambre, le bébé dans les bras. « Tu as fait du bon boulot Stevens, elle est superbe. » dit Bailey en donnant la petite fille à sa mère.

- « Merci. » dit elle en mettant sa petite fille contre son cœur. « Oh, comme tu es belle mon trésor. » dit elle en caressant la joue de sa fille.

- « Allez, tout le monde dehors ! » dit Miranda.

- « Oh mais non ! » dirent toutes les personnes présentes.

- « Stevens a besoin de se reposer et ce n'est pas en tant ici à papillonner autour d'elle qu'elle va pouvoir le faire. Allez, retourner au boulot ! » dit elle en mettant tout le monde dehors, sauf George.

Izzy salua rapidement ses amis, mais son attention était totalement tournée vers sa petite fille. George la regardait : il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps.

- « Coucou mon trésor… oh… oh tu baille… déjà fatiguée mon cœur… tu vas être une grande dormeuse toi, hein ? » dit Izzy tout bas à sa fille.

- « Izzy… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit… »

- « Pas dit quoi ? » demanda Izzy.

- « Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! A part avec moi, il y a huit mois tu n'as couché avec personne ! » s'énerva George. « Alors, maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu portais mon bébé ? »

- « Tu disais que cette nuit là était une erreur dramatique, et puis tu es marié George… Je ne voulais pas que mon bébé naisse dans une telle situation. »

- « Tu aurais quand même pu me mettre au courant. Tu n'as même pas essayé de me le dire. »

- « Bien sûr que j'ai essayé ! Après le don de moelle, j'ai essayé de te le dire… mais… Callie est arrivée et je n'ai plus eut le courage… on ne se parlait presque plus et c'était tellement difficile que j'ai demandé à Bailey de me trouver une place dans un autre hôpital pour finir mon internat. »

- « Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait rien vu ? Pourquoi on n'a pas vu que tu étais enceinte et que tu allais partir ? »

- « C'est simple George, je n'ai pas souffert de nausée matinale, je ne mangeais pas plus que d'habitude et je n'avais pas de saute d'humeur… enfin pas encore… » dit elle en repensant à toutes les fois où ses collègues à Chicago avaient du subir ses changements d'humeur à cause de ses hormones. « Et puis, personne n'est entré dans ma chambre pour voir si mes vêtements étaient toujours dans le placard. »

- « Ta grossesse s'est bien passée alors ? »

- « Si ce n'est que la fin ne ressemblait pas trop à celle que j'aurais voulu, tout s'est très bien passée… »

- « Tu as pensé à un prénom ? » demanda George en prenant une des petites mains du bain dans la sienne.

- « Pas encore. » avoua Izzy en berçant le bébé.

- « En huit mois, tu n'as pas été foutue de trouver un prénom pour notre fille ? » demanda George avec un léger sourire.

- « VOTRE fille ?!? »

Izzy et George se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la chambre et virent Callie, les larmes aux yeux et prêtes à exploser.

- « Callie, écoute, je… » commença George.

- « Non, tais toi George, ça suffit… j'ai compris… »

- « Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer ! »

- « Il n'y a rien à expliquer… avec moi tu ne veux pas d'enfant, mais qu'elle t'en impose un, là tu ne dis rien… tu as gagné, on divorce. » dit elle en partant à toute allure de la chambre.

- « Je suis désolée George… c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas rester à Seattle… » dit Izzy.

- « On est séparé depuis un mois… je voulais qu'on divorce mais Callie refusait jusqu'à présent. » avoua George.

- « Oh… je suis quand même désolée George. »

- « Pas moi. » dit il en souriant au bébé. « Bailey a raison, tu as fait du bon boulot. »

- « Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi. » dit elle en souriant.

Ils rirent tous les deux et se penchèrent à nouveau sur le nouveau né. Puis leurs regards se soudèrent et George finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et embrassa Izzy, alors que cette dernière tenait toujours leur fille.

- « Va falloir qu'on pense sérieusement à lui trouver un prénom quand même. » dit George en laissant son front collé à celui d'Izzy.

- « En fait, j'avais pensé à un prénom. »

- « Je suis tout ouïe. »

- « Georgia… Georgia Miranda Stevens O'malley… »

- « Georgia Miranda Stevens O'malley… » répéta George.

- « Ca sonne bien tu ne trouve pas? » demanda Izzy en levant un regard incertain sur George.

- « Ca sonne très bien. » dit George avant d'embrasser à nouveau Izzy. « Tu devrais dormir un peu avant que cette jeune demoiselle ne demande son repas. » dit il en prenant le bébé dans ses bras pour la mettre dans le petit berceau en plexi glace qui se trouvait à côté du lit d'Izzy.

- « D'accord. » dit Izzy en s'allongeant comme il faut. « George ? »

- « Oui ? » répondit il en se tournant vers Izzy.

- « Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ? »

- « Oui… bien sûr… » dit il avec un sourire. « De toute façon, je ne comptais pas aller où que ce soit… pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée… »

Izzy se poussa sur un bord du lit et George vint se coucher à ses côtés en la prenant dans ses bras, tous deux tournés vers le berceau où dormait leur petite fille.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard Callie passa devant la chambre d'Izzy, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Et là, elle comprit que jamais elle n'avait vraiment eut le cœur de George. Celle qui aurait toujours la première place ce serait Izzy, et que ça lui plaise ou non, elle allait devoir se faire une raison.

Le lendemain matin, Alex, Christina et Meredith décidèrent d'aller dire bonjour à la jeune maman avant de commencer leur service. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent George tenant dans ses bras le bébé. Il lui parlait tout doucement, si doucement qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre ce que disait le jeune homme. Mais la mine réjouit de George fit comprendre la situation à toutes les personnes présentes : en fait, ça expliquait pas mal de chose, comme le comportement d'Izzy et George, et la fuite de la jeune femme. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de partir sans se faire remarquer pour que George puisse profiter en toute sérénité des deux femmes de sa vie.

Fin

Fic écrite en moins de vingt-quatre heures suite à une envie soudaine, au lieu de travailler mon mémoire !

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu un petit peu quand même !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

A +

Dinou


End file.
